


Phones

by sympatheticxlly



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sympatheticxlly/pseuds/sympatheticxlly
Summary: Professor Kukui really needs to change his classroom rules. (And I really need to change this summary)Two one-shots (for now) on Ash's life along with champions and phones.
Relationships: Satoshi/Ookido Shigeru | Ash Ketchum/Gary Oak (mentioned)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 203





	1. Chapter 1

When Professor Kukui took Ash in for the year, he expected it to be peaceful.

Not whatever this mess is that he got himself into.

At a first glance, Ash was what Rotom was sure he was—a new, painfully average trainer. Oh boy, were they wrong.

According to his mother, he’s been through six regions and owns over fifty pokemon.

Excuse me? What’s this school supposed to teach you? Ash should know most of, if not all of the basics of being a trainer. What’s the point of coming here when you already knew everything, anyway?

And his first day of school happened. Kukui planned to take it easy for a bit, so Ash could settle in better. Apparently, though, the simple instruction to battle and capture a pokemon was too hard to follow for the kid. Sorry, he was an adult. Because the adult age for Kanto was ten. TEN. Which means a literal ten year old could be at a bar and nobody would bat an eye. 

“Don’t worry, this is normal,” Delia reassured him over a phone call. “Ash doesn’t catch his pokemon. His pokemon catch him.”

Well, she should’ve told him that earlier when he had to watch a rowlet capture itself in one of his pokeballs. Rotom was screaming at him about how capturing worked.

“Professor Kukui!” Rotom whined. “The statistics tell me that this isn’t the correct way to capture pokemon! You are supposed to use an existing one on your team to weaken the wild pokemon, and then capture it in a ball! What on Earth is Ash doing?”

Now, they were sitting back in class, going over how the move attract works. Everything was going somewhat normal while Kukui explained the theories of why Attract would only work on the opposite gender.

\------------

Ash thought that Alola was going to be normal, until a freaking chicken decided to whisk him away and teach him to use a Z-Move. Totally normal.

But for now, he was just going to sit in class and enjoy the present. Professor Kukui was nice enough to let him in his home. Good thing he never took a look at Ash’s trainer profile.

Everything was fine. Until his phone started ringing the theme he set for… 

Oh no. 

Ash really wanted to ignore a certain former Hoenn champion. Unfortunately, the class was quiet and his phone was on full volume.

“You know the rules!” Kukui chuckled from his desk. 

Ash cursed. “But-” he sighed. “Fine.”

One of Kukui’s not very awesome rules was that you had to answer a phone call on speaker if it were ever to interrupt the class.

He huffed as he walked to the front of the room, pressing the green button along with the speaker.

A few seconds later, a certain someone’s voice was heard on the phone.

“Hey Dianthia, I have a question for you. Are you… turned on by Leon’s pose?” Steven asked while trying to stifle laughter. Kukui’s jaw dropped.

“What the- What type of alcohol did you drink and wh-”

“You’re not Diantha.”

“No shit, unless Diantha suddenly sounds like a sixteen year old guy in the middle of class hearing you talk about Diantha’s attraction for Leon’s stupid pose- Which by the way, I’m so telling her and Cynthia. You know, her girlfriend?”

“I, uh, I mean- I, um, definitely meant to call you, Ash!” Steven swallowed. “I, err... Wanted to ask how you were after Kalos? AND PLEASE DON’T TELL THEM THEY’LL KILL ME. YOU DON’T WANT YOUR FAVOURITE CHAMPION TO DIE DO YOU?”

Ash’s breath hitched. “Well, you know what a shit storm Kalos was. And for that, I’ll definitely tell Cynthia and Diantha. Maybe I’ll get Agatha and her cane, too.”

“Wrong thing to say, I, uh…” Steven lit up. “Oh! I have a message from Gary when he visited Hoenn to deliver something to me from Professor Rowan!” 

“Pray tell me what that is?” Ash rolled his eyes.

“Well, he said he wanted to, in his words, ‘come over to Alola and screw my Ashy-boy’.”

He turned red. “STEVEN FREAKING STONE, DID I MENTION THAT I WAS IN SCHOOL? IN FRONT OF EVERYONE? MY CLASSMATES DID NOT NEED TO HEAR THAT. MAYBE I’LL FLY TO HOENN MYSELF AND MURDER YOU WITH A SPOON!”

Steven yelped and hurriedly pressed the button, letting Ash face his classmates alone. Gee, thanks. What a wonderful friend.

“Uhm, sorry Professor Kukui.” Ash scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed. Ash walked back to his desk, trying to finish his essay.

Kukui broke out of his stupor. “Was that Steven Stone? And who’s this Gary?”

“If I said no would you believe me? I’ll ignore the second question.”

Professor Kukui sighed. “But you’re sixteen, and… Right, Kanto. I- I’ll just leave you all to finish your work while I wonder what I’m doing.”

\--------------

When lunch time rolled around, Ash’s classmates got the courage to ask him what that… ordeal was all about.

“I promise it’s not my fault Steven wanted my number. Lance shoved me into a group chat with him and things escalated from there,” Ash leaned back into his chair, eating his sandwich. “But I should’ve listened to Diantha and left when I could.”

Sophocles smirked. “And who’s this Gary who wanted to do a certain something to his _Ashy-boy? _” he said in a sing-song voice.__

____

__

“You know what?” Ash glared at Sophocles. “I’ll save my money and kill _you _with the spoon instead. Tonight, though, I’ll let Mew deal with you. Right Mew?”  
His classmates thought that was a bluff, until a mew decided to appear on Ash’s hat and nod with him.__

____

____

Nobody knew what to do with the screams coming from Sophocles’s house that night, and didn’t comment on his pink hair and scribbles on his face the next morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Ash actually has work as a champion.

Ash’s rotom-phone started ringing in the middle of the night, startling and waking up both him and Goh.

“Aaaaash,” Goh whined. “Who in their right mind would call you at… one in the morning?”

“Well, maybe they aren’t in their right mind right now,” Ash replied while looking at the caller ID. Ash was a little exasperated. At this point, he didn't know how many times he demanded that Lance slept for once. Of course, Lance would be too scared of Delia to not listen to him. But he somehow found a loophole in Ash's words and only listened for that _one night _. He was so gonna get it the next time Ash sees him. After this phone call, of course.__

__“Ash! There you are,” Lance answered. “I have your first stack of paperwork for you.”_ _

____

___What? _He called _in the middle of the night _for _paperwork? _On top of that, he sounded extremely tired. _So he hasn't been sleeping, _Ash mused.________ _ _

__________Lance was so gonna get it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Why is the middle of the night a good time to tell me this?” Ash grumbled. Adding on to Lance's past mistakes, it wasn't a good idea to wake an Ash Ketchum up in the middle of the night. 

“Well, you did say…” Lance paused to make his voice more high pitched and emphasized. “Tell me any time I have something to do! It’s my region, after all.”

“Shut up!” Ash glared at the phone. “I don’t sound like that.”

The Kanto Champion gave a tired chuckle. “Fine, fine. Just come over to my office and pick it up in the morning. Alright?”

“‘Kay, night Lance.” 

Needless to say, Lance was going to have a _relaxing _and _fun _day tomorrow. He's not gonna overwork himself, not on Ash's watch.____

______ _ _

Grinning, Ash flopped back into bed, only to find a very surprised research partner staring at him.

“What do you want?”

“YOU KNOW CHAMPION LANCE? AND YOU DIDN’T TELL ME? AND YOU SUPPOSEDLY OWN A REGION?”

Ash smiled sheepishly. “Sorry I didn’t tell you, but right now, I just wanna sleep.”

\-----------------

The next morning, Ash dragged Goh to Lance’s office on Dragonite.

On spotting them in the sky, Lance screamed. “Ash! You never told me you had a Dragonite! You know, last night would’ve been a great time, because my own Dragonite was about to shoot you out of the sky!”

Ash screamed back. “Sorry!.”

The two finally reached the ground, and Ash noticed Lance’s dark bags under his eyes.

“Lance?” "Mhm?" Ash continued with a sickly sweet smile on his face. “How long have you been sleeping for?”

Lance looked downright terrified. “I didn’t?”

“Lance!” Ash yelled, exasperated. “I told you to sleep more often! Do you want me to send mom over and get her to make you sleep? You know what? I'm banning you from drinking coffee for the next week. Got it?”

“But I have paperwork…”

“I’ll do them. I’m not your secondary champion for nothing. Just hand them over and go sleep.”

Lance reluctantly agreed, handing over the stack of papers to Ash.

\--------------

A few grueling hours later, Ash finally finished the paperwork. Honestly, Ash didn’t know what to do with the child who tried robbing a bank with very high security measures, in the middle of the day, without a weapon, or the idiot who tried stealing his two thousand pound melmetal. Alone. With his own two hands. All of it was kind of ridiculous, and Ash understood the many cups of coffee piling on Lance’s desk.

“Goh,” Ash murmured to the boy asleep on the couch. “It’s time to go home.”

Pikachu and Raboot cheered and got on their partner’s shoulders. After checking if Lance was really sleeping in his room, he packed up, stole all of Lance's coffee, and went back to the laboratory.

Today was a long day.

\--------------------------

Group Chat: Champions

Ash: @Agatha make sure that Lance sleeps, or I'm gonna have to live there and make sure myself

Agatha: I've been trying! I swear I've caught him hiding his work under his pillow and does it when we aren't looking

Ash: Use your cane if you need to

Agatha: Yes good idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i guess this was kinda short, sorry!

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily inspired by OasisLake76's works, and I'm putting this here because my 2 AM brain can't find the button


End file.
